


This Ain't Your Average Schoolgirl Fantasy

by TaylorHeartsCH



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catholic School, Chemistry, F/M, Grades, Oral Sex, Plans For The Future, Propositions, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Schoolgirls, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Study Group, Teacher-Student Relationship, incentives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorHeartsCH/pseuds/TaylorHeartsCH
Summary: Maya Hart must score at least a 90% on Mr. Lucas Friar's hardest chemistry test, and she'll receive a surprise of her choice if and only if she succeeds.





	This Ain't Your Average Schoolgirl Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS  
> I do not own Girl Meets World, or anything that inspires this work.  
> All characters are fictional and intended to be at least 18 years old.

A blonde-haired blue-eyed rebel at a coed catholic school had been given a grace period to make up for her less-than-stellar test scores. Maya Hart, they called her, doesn't have anyone at home to help her, so she doesn't study. If someone truly cared for her, she would do well. Her best friends, Riley Matthews and Isadora Smackle, have helped Maya, but Maya struggled to comprehend. Why did this teacher, whom all the girls (and some guys) fawned over, have to be tough?

A major chemistry test was coming up, and Maya had flashed back to her minor conference with Mr. Lucas Friar. She was told that if she can score a 90% or better on the next test, she would be rewarded with something she'd always wanted to do. However, she must think long and hard about what it is she wants. She was not allowed to tell Mr. Friar until after she receives her exam score.

Riley and Smackle noticed that Maya had been studying for the exam harder than she ever had before. While the two brunettes (and Farkle) were Mr. Friar's best students, Maya felt left out in the cold. The blonde wanted to prove to the green-eyed teacher that she was smarter than she led him to believe.

"Maya, Friar's test is going to be wicked hard. You'd normally blow off studying and then answer everything you know, which is nothing. Why have you been studying lately? This isn't like you, Maya," Riley said during their study session at Topanga's.

"Don't worry about it," Maya answered. "I'm just trying to show our teacher that I'm not stupid. Why's it such a big deal to you guys?"

The two brunettes looked at each other before consulting their nerdy guy friend.

"Did someone say you were stupid? Did someone call you a no-potential? I think someone's motivating you. It could be your mother, a mentor, or..." Farkle began.

"Mr. Friar!" Smackle jumped in.

"Smackle, you can't just assume that the teacher has it out for Maya," Farkle said.

Maya did not wince at the name that popped up. Instead, she smirked.

"You're smiling," Riley said with a smile on her face. "I think you have a crush on Mr. Friar," she said, poking Maya's sides.

"Shut up! I don't," Maya denied.

"Oh, don't deny it, Maya," Smackle jumped in. "Ever since his 90% lecture, you've been studying your ass off."

"What 90% lecture?" Farkle questioned his girlfriend. He had zoned out during that lecture.

"It's an incentive for remedial students to perform better on tests," Smackle answered.

"So, he'll promise her something if she does well," Farkle deduced.

"Exactly, but the student is not allowed to say what he or she wants until the test scores are entered," Smackle confirmed.

"How come this never happened to us?" Riley asked.

"Did _we_ ever fawn over the teacher so hard that we failed?" Smackle gave Riley _that_ look, and the light bulb went off in Riley's head.

* * *

When test day came, Mr. Friar slapped a booklet onto each student's desk. His rules were strict, clear, and concise.

"You have the whole class period to complete the test. If you don't know an answer, skip it, come back to it if you have time. All questions must be answered. I ask that you circle your answers in the math portion," he stated. "Begin."

The students worked on their tests furiously. Farkle finished the first page in ten seconds. Smackle and Riley were not that far behind. Maya had taken her time, trying to remember exactly what she had been studying. All Maya could think about was Mr. Friar taking her from behind, endlessly fucking her brains out. That was the motivation she needed to do well on the test. Whenever she got distracted by sexy thoughts, she quickly shook them away and smiled after circling her answers.

As usual, Farkle and Smackle fought each other to be the first to turn in the test, giving the students a laugh. Riley was next in line after double-checking her answers. Maya waited until the bell before she gave Mr. Friar her test. Now, the four students play the waiting game indefinitely.

* * *

"Class, your tests have been graded. I'll post the results online tonight, so you can access them later," Mr. Friar told the class as the bell rung for the end of the day.

Everyone stood up and rushed for the door. Riley, Smackle, and Maya were the last ones to leave, but Maya wanted to talk to Mr. Friar about the test. When the blonde looked at the young teacher, she got nervous. At the door, she looked to her friends before one pushed and the other gestured toward the green-eyed man.

"You asked to see me, Mr. Friar?" she asked as she walked toward his desk, and the other girls left.

"Ah, yes, Miss Hart. I graded your test early," the teacher confirmed after Maya was left alone.

"What was my score?"

"Ninety-four percent," he said, and Maya's eyes shocked open. "Top five in the class. That's a step up for you, Miss Hart," he said as he gave Maya her test.

"Thank you," she said, looking over her test. "Remember when you told me...?"

"I haven't forgotten. Now that you've earned better than a 90%, you will be rewarded with a prize of your choice. Have you thought about what you would like?" he asked as he resumed grading the tests from his other classes.

"I've thought long and hard about this, and I am hoping you'll say yes. However. you won't be the only person who has told me no," she said in confidence.

"Sex or a date, Maya?" he questioned her while focused on the tests from other classes.

Maya was flabbergasted. Never in a million years would someone catch onto her scheme. She struggled to answer after getting caught in her own trap.

"Mr. Friar, I am shocked! I'm offended! To think I worked so hard and studied my 'A' off for this test! Has it ever hit you that I could've asked for anything else?" Maya ranted with heavy sarcasm.

Lucas paused his grading and looked up at Maya.

"Sex!" Maya cried.

"I never thought I'd say this," Lucas chuckled, "but you're not the only one to proposition me for such rendezvous," he said as he offered his hand to Maya.

"What are you saying?" Maya place her hand in her teacher's hand.

"I'm saying that I may or may not have had my share of girls while student teaching. Students would sleep with me for a better grade, and dump me when I didn't," Lucas revealed as he finished grading a test. "They had to find out somehow that sleeping with me won't work. That's why I made the deal with future students. If you get a 90% or higher on my tests, we'll have a one-on-one conference to discuss rewards. And there are always a couple of girls who want to fuck me. But you, you're a special little short-stack," Lucas dropped his grading pen, offering his other free hand, which Maya took with her own.

Maya looked around before uttering in awe, "Excuse me?"

"Of all the students I'm teaching this year, you're the only one to ask me for this kind of reward," his voice got deeper and huskier.

"I want to know what you feel like. I want to tell my friends that you're the best that I've ever had in my life," Maya said through her glossy eyes.

"Eh, you might not wanna do that, Miss Hart."

"Uhm..." she knew what she had said came out wrong, but luckily her teacher corrected her for her.

"We'll see if I'll be your best, but let's keep that between ourselves, okay?"

"Anything you say," she shook her head, smiling.

Lucas stood up and walked to the classroom door to lock it. Even though the windows to the doors and rooms were tinted, he and Maya weren't safe. So, he grabbed Maya's wrist and took her to the closet by the laboratory. The closet also served as Lucas's private den for when he needed to get away from his class work during lunch and after school. Once he turned the light on and closed the door, they went for it.

Lucas wasted no time in capturing Maya's lips with his own and running his strong hands through her long blonde tresses. Maya placed her shaky hands on her teacher's defined hips. As Lucas prodded his tongue at his gorgeous student's lips, she accepted him. His long tongue and her short tongue had fought hard for dominance. They each wanted to win, but they couldn't lose, either. If Lucas liked Maya that much in return, then what is that telling Maya?

They stumbled to the counter in each other's hold. Lucas held Maya by her waist and lifted her onto the clean counter. As they broke the kiss, Lucas started unbuttoning Maya's shirt. Maya followed by unbuttoning her own dark blue blazer to make things easier for her teacher. Lucas took advantage of ripping her shirt down the middle once the buttons were undone. Maya quickly shed her shirt and jacket in one swift movement. The two resumed making out and tasted each other's mouths.

Lucas broke the kiss to look at Maya's alabaster of skin. A flesh-colored lace bralette covered her B-cup breasts. The teacher loved what he saw, but he wanted to see more. His lips moved to Maya's collarbone and kissed lower until he reached the top lining of her bralette. Maya brought her hands to the nape of Lucas's neck, keeping him close to her bosom. Lucas licked Maya's hard pink nipples through the lacy fabric.

"Take it off," she whispered.

Lucas's arms wrapped around Maya's back to remove the lacy garment. Maya struggled yet proceeded to let the lace fall off her body. Lucas latched onto her hardening nipple, making sure it stays hard. As he treated Maya's other breast to the same movements, Lucas removed his metallic dark green tie. Maya quickly stopped him.

"Let me, Mr. Friar," she breathed out, placing her hand on his.

"Call me Lucas," he responded as Maya began unbuttoning his mint green dress shirt.

Their breaths became heavier, and the clothes got lost. Maya's hands had found the metal buckle of Lucas's belt. When she quickly glanced at the belt, she immediately knew how to undo it. Lucas had finished pleasuring Maya's breasts, so he went back up to kiss Maya. Maya's small hands undid Lucas's belt, and Lucas squeezed each mound of her luscious ass that he had often longed to feel.

Maya had pushed Lucas's dress shirt off his shoulders to reveal a white t-shirt. She used her feet to help Lucas out of his black slacks. As they continued their heated make-out session, Maya opened her eyes to see Lucas wearing black boxer briefs that accentuated his well-endowed package. The blonde-haired girl grazed her teacher's hardness with her soft hand. Lucas reacted by touching her wet panties underneath her pleated plaid skirt as he stepped out of his pants.

"Don't hold back, Lucas," Maya gasped as Lucas caressed the lacy undergarment over her arousal.

Soon, a soft graze of his fingers progressed to a firm palm. Maya tugged on Lucas's dark blond hair, bringing herself closer to him, breaking the kiss for air. She grinded her wetness onto Lucas's strong hand, begging for something more.

"I want you to take them off," Maya whined unintentionally.

Lucas ran his other hand up Maya's smooth leg, eventually meeting the waistband of his student's nude lace panties underneath her skirt. He hooked his fingers and took the garment off in one swift movement. From there, he kissed his way down her alabaster of skin. When he reached the malleable pink flesh between Maya's legs, he began questioning if Maya's rebellious persona is a front.

"What?" she asked.

"You're just so tight, that's all," he answered honestly.

Before Maya could thank Lucas, she gasped when she felt the brush of his long, wet tongue. Lucas reveled in the flavorful taste that was Maya Hart. As he felt Maya become wetter, he craved more of her. Never before had he seen such a perfect... never tasted something so succulent.

"So tight and so wet," he whispered as he continued tasting Maya's essence.

While plundering the nectar from Maya's sweet flower, Lucas couldn't help but moan at the taste. No words could describe what Maya tasted like to Lucas. Other than luxurious and velvety, that is.

Maya felt a pooling in her lower stomach, so she pulled Lucas in by his soft sandy blond hair. Lucas's tongue flicked faster than before, and his lips closed around Maya's sex. As Maya reached her climax and screamed Lucas's name multiple times, she released more than Lucas could handle, almost to the point of either choking or drowning. However, Lucas didn't care. He swallowed what he did have in his mouth and wiped down what trickled out the corner of his lips with his white tee.

As she watched Lucas clean up the mess, Maya slid off the counter. She dropped to her knees and quickly made work with Lucas's tightening briefs. Lucas's cock sprang directly into Maya's view. To Maya, the appendage appeared much better than she had once pictured. Her nose grazed the foreskin, prompting Lucas to pull it back a little bit. Once Maya saw the head, she immediately engulfed it into her mouth. She loved the taste of a teacher's cock, but nothing compared to Lucas. She already put him at the top of her list.

The use of Maya's tongue drove Lucas wild. He loved the softness of her lips creating a seal around his shaft. Her rosy cheeks helped provide a suction on her way up to the head. Lucas had never been so mesmerized before. He honestly believed that Maya was doing an astounding job. When he complimented her work, it just urged Maya to keep going and do better.

"You want me?" she asked as she took a breather.

"You know it. Stand up," he answered and offered his hands to help Maya onto her feet.

Lucas turned Maya around, bending her over the countertop. Maya felt the countertop's smooth cold surface nip at her breasts, screaming upon contact. The teacher then looked up to the cabinet above Maya's head. When he opened it, he spotted a black safe that must be opened with a key. Before he could pick up the key and unlock the box, Maya questioned her teacher.

"Are you looking for a condom?" she asked.

"Yes, I don't want you to get knocked up or sicker than death," he answered.

"Well, don't. I'm on the pill. I'll get tested in two weeks. I promise," she said as she hiked her skirt up, baring her glory.

"Oh, you _are_ a dirty little short-stack," he said as he lined himself up behind her.

Filling Maya to the brim, Lucas held onto her hips firmly.

"Ohhh," she moaned, "FUCK!" she then screamed as her teacher stretched her.

"I knew it. You're so tight. Like being tight for me, you dirty little short stack?" Lucas then pulled back slowly.

"Oh, I'm a dirty little short stack," Maya admitted, prompting Lucas to continue.

Lucas eased himself in and out until he found a suitable tempo for his thrusts. Maya kept wincing at the tightness and friction, so she lifted her leg up to set her sneaker-covered foot on the counter in hopes of opening herself to less pain. The teacher did not mind at all because his student was still tight no matter how wide or thin her legs spread. Lucas wanted Maya. The slickness of Maya's arousal and her constantly intermittent moaning kept Lucas going. He didn't fall in love with Maya, but he did take a liking to her sexual behavior. It will be something he'll keep to himself.

"You wanna hold me harder, Lucas?" Maya begged.

Lucas had ascertained Maya's desire for rough sex. His fingers dug into her hips hard enough to leave bruises. His tempo increased triply. The exertion of his hips forcibly strengthened and increased in intensity. Maya couldn't help but cry tears of happiness instead of pleasure from the sudden pains that she was feeling. Pain was the least of Maya's worries. She trusted Lucas. That's all she ever asked of him.

"Oh, my god, fuck me, please, harder, yes, Lucas, yes," Maya purred her words for every thrust she felt.

Lucas was more than happy to comply. It never turned him on so much that Maya was an animal when it comes to sex. She was too beautiful for that. He did not want to stop until he knows that Maya is satisfied. The head of his cock brushed Maya's sweet spot at the right angle. When Maya felt it, she bit her lip to stifle any high-pitched squeals. She had tightened herself around Lucas, and he knew she was coming. However, he wanted to test Maya in orgasm control.

When he pulled out, Maya quickly turned herself around. She grabbed Lucas's face and kissed him, and they immediately began tonguing each other's delicious mouths. Lucas lifted Maya back onto the countertop. He then took one of Maya's legs and rested it on his shoulder. Maya pulled her other leg back to rest her foot on the cold hard counter's surface.

Once again, Lucas entered Maya, completing the sexual circuit. His thrusts were more challenging in this position, but he didn't care. It was all about Maya. She earned this.

"How can you feel so good, Maya? How are you so amazing with this?" Lucas asked his student as he kept his steady tempo.

"Don't ask. Just fuck me!" Maya answered, not wanting to talk.

The petite blonde held onto Lucas with one hand on his shoulder. Knowing she was about to slip off the counter and land on her ass, Lucas scooted closer to Maya to save her from falling. Maya's hand squeezed Lucas's strong shoulder as her other hand frantically searched for something sturdy to hold onto.

His thrusts finally found the right angle inside Maya. Maya suddenly felt that pooling in her stomach again. She wanted the most powerful orgasm she could receive. While the oral was nice, intercourse will always be better for her. Her moaning was her teacher's cue to drill her faster and harder.

"Stay with me. I'm almost there," Lucas said as he doubled his tempo.

"Fuck me, Lucas. Harder!" she commanded, and he did just that.

Soon, they felt their visions blur. It was hard to form thoughts at a million thrusts per minute.

"Oh my gosh, Lucas, I'm coming. I'm coming. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Maya screamed as she let go of his shoulder and placed her hand to her pulsating pearl, rubbing it furiously in hopes of reaching climax sooner.

Lucas felt Maya's walls squeeze his cock. He knew Maya had come when he watched the movements of her glossy blue eyes. When it was his turn to come, he pulled out and stroked himself. Maya couldn't decide where she wanted Lucas's seed.

"Open up, baby," Lucas breathed out as Maya dropped to her feet and her knees.

"Just think of this being all yours," she shook her breasts in front of him and smiled up at him.

Lucas pumped his member to orgasm, firing a multitude of shots all over Maya's face, shoulders, and breasts. He saw the smile on Maya's face. That's how he knew he had done his job.

"Oh wow," she chuckled. "That was amazing. That was awesome. I wanna do it again someday, just don't know when," she rambled through her smile.

"Tell you what," Lucas offered his hands, helping Maya stand up.

"What's up?" Maya asked as she stood up, looking into her teacher's amazing eyes.

"If you can keep up the hard work and meet expectations for my tests, we'll set aside a special time to do whatever it is you want. Whether it's sex or just a date, you want to show off, etcetera, we can do that," Lucas confirmed. He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "To be honest with you, I can't wait to see how naughty you truly are."

Maya could only smile at that remark. Lucas helped her clean herself up and redress herself. School had been over for half an hour, and nobody ever stopped by Mr. Friar's classroom. Maya had gotten lucky. She had fulfilled her wish of having sex with the hottest teacher in school. Now, her next wish is to never let him slip away.


End file.
